1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for the gasification of fuels with oxygen or oxygen-containing gases and steam. The arrangement comprises a shaft-like vessel for receiving solid charging stock, a gas discharge duct on the upper end of the vessel and a primary gas chamber in connection with the shaft-like vessel on its lower end via a passage, in which chamber a burner is provided including feedings for oxygen or oxygen-containing gases as well as for fuels and, if desired, steam, a trough for receiving slag, and a supporting bottom provided between the trough and the shaft-like vessel and reaching into the primary gas chamber for the formation of a dumping material bed of the solid charging stock facing the burner by one dumping surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of this type is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 2,920,922. By this arrangement, it is possible to use as charging stock, and to gasify, fuels that contain free carbon, such as anthrazite, bituminous coals, brown coal, briquets, etc. The fuel form a dumping cone in the primary gas chamber, and has a free surface that takes its root from a slag bath.
During the gasification of low-quality fuels, undesired emissions contained in the drawn-off product gas may emerge. Thus, it is disadvantageous to gasify highly volatile hard coal with a high tar content, because tar will be contained in the product gas. If wet brown coal is gasified, the product gas will contain a high portion of steam.